Veggie Got Run Over By A Reindeer
by Sailor Leo
Summary: A song parody of Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer heh heh snicker


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or the song, I just screw it up  
  
  
  
I would like to thank my best Author Friends, Prince Vegeta, and Princess Bra! We are the SCREAM TEAM! Oh yea, and PB made up the Piccolo Poker and Freeza Freezer :-)   
  
-a gold stamp appears on the story that has a pic of Sailor Leo, Princess Bra, and Prince Vegeta, at the bottom it says "Three Authors Seal Of Approval"-  
-music starts-  
  
Veggie got run over by a reindeer.  
-Vegeta is walkin then a bunch of reindeer dragging a sleigh run over him-  
Walking home from Capsule Corp Christmas eve.  
-Vegeta gets up and brushes himself off-  
You can say there's no such thing as Freeza,  
-Vegeta grumbles about the stupid human holidays-  
but as for me and Bulma we believe.  
-Bulma and Sailor Leo are laughing-  
He was thinking of an attack dog,  
to attack Kakarrotto.  
-Vegeta is thinking of a dog biting Goku and snickers-  
But we forgot his abberation, and he  
-shot of Vegeta cackling insanely-  
called Bulma a whore from head to toe.  
-Vegeta is yelling at Bulma and Sailor Leo when a boulder falls on his head and we see Prince Vegeta popping up from behind a bush smiling-  
When we found him Christmas morning,  
-we see a shot of Bra running outside and stepping on a frozen Vegeta-  
after caffeine and some smack,  
-Sailor Leo and Bulma are drinking sodas and smokin weed-  
he had boot-marks on his forehead,  
and incriminating Son marks on his back.  
-Goku is dancing on a frozen Vegeta-  
  
Veggie got run over by a reindeer.  
-Vegeta gets run over by some more reindeer-  
Walking home from Capsule Corp Christmas eve.  
-he gets back up and glares to find Princees Bra with Sailor Leo and Prince Vegeta giggling-  
You can say there's no such thing as Freeza,  
-We see a shot of Freeza winking-  
but as for me and Bulma we believe.  
-Bulma, PV, PB, and SL all use the Freeza Freezer on Freeza-  
  
Now we're all so proud of Bulma,  
she's been taking this so well.  
See her in there under mistletoe,  
makin out with the bastard named Yamcha.  
-Bulma is kissing Yamcha under mistletoe, Vegeta walks up, beats up Yamcha, and kisses Bulma-  
It's not Christmas without Veggie,  
-Everyone is having fun opening presents and having fun-  
All the family's dressed in black  
-We see SL PV and PB in black-  
and we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts,  
or send them back?  
Send them back!!  
-We see Bulma sending back the solid gold Piccolo poker while Vegeta is screaming from hell-  
  
Veggie got run over by a reindeer.  
-Vegeta gets run over by some more reindeer-  
Walking home from Capsule Corp Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Freeza,  
-Freeza is on the ground frozen-  
but as for me and Bulma we believe.  
-PV, PB, SL and Bulma nod rapidly-  
  
Now the moose is on the table  
-There is a roast moose on the table, everyone is cringing and Bulma is smiling proudly-  
and the pudding with a wig  
-some purple hair is in the pudding, a bald Dr. Briefs goes up and gets his toupee-  
and when the pervert Roshi mumbles  
go to hell you shapeshifting pig.  
-Roshi and Oolong fight over PV, PB, and SL while they all sweatdrop-  
I've warned all the  
villains and baddies  
-The three authors are standing on Super 17, Freeza, Cell, Buu, Radditz, Nappa, and other villains-  
better watch out for yourselves,  
they should never give a license  
to a raider of a buffet,  
and plays with elves.  
-Goku is chowing down at a buffet and Chaot-zu watches with awe-  
  
Veggie got run over by a reindeer.  
-Vegeta gets run over yet again with renegade reindeer while the Authors three giggle insanely-  
Walking home from Capsule Corp Christmas eve.  
-Vegeta gets up and starts to head toward the Authors Three while looking like he wants to kill someone, a boulder falls on his head and PB and SL look at PV and they all laugh. -  
You can say there's no such thing as Freeza,  
but as for me and Bulma we believe.  
-We see Freeza in a Santa Clause suit with a beird and all winking at a camera!-  



End file.
